drive_on_the_rr_tracks_and_get_hit_by_a_trainfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trains
So the trains in the game changes a few updates or so, This page will be edited when the train changes. There are 9 trains in the game. Anyways lets start off with the first train. The first train is the AWVR train, It is based off of a train in the movie Unstoppable. Its nickname is called Triple Seven. The train is pulling 14 cars and 2 engines in the game.To respawn it at where all the trains spawn there is a regen button and it has a picture of the AWVR logo. Pictures of the logo and the train can be seen at the end of this page. Now We move on to the Second Train. The second train is the Amtrak Casades, The Amtrak casades is based off of the real Amtrak Train named Amtrak Casades, It is pulling 7 cars and 2 engines at front and back in the game. There are 5 cars welded to each other. This train replaced a SP Stack Train, When the casades was first built It was on showcase for a little bit then it was released. The Regen for it is where the trains spawn, Pictures of the regen and the train can be seen At the end of this page. The Third Train Is the UP Coal train. The up Coal train engines were based off of the Gevos On the UP railway. The Train in the game is pulling 2 Gevo engines and 11 coal hoppers. This train replaced a NS Hopper Train, It can be respawned by a regen button saying Union Pacific Next to the casades and awvr Regens. Pictures of the train and the regen button can be seen at the end of this page. Now on to the fourth train. Its another UP train but the engine trailing is a CSX engine. The Up Engine has a mixed freight train, It is pulling 2 engines and 18 cars in the game. It is the longest train in the game, The UP Engine and The CSX Engine were made by me. This train didnt replace any train, When the fourth tracks were built on the mainline i put my train there. To Respawn This train there is a Union Pacific Regen button under the Other union pacific button which is next to the AWVR and Casades Regen Buttons. Pictures of the train and the regen button can be seen at the end of this page. On To the 5th train. The 5th train Is the New York Subway MTA C Train. It Can be seen on a elevated track that has 1 line on it, The Subway was made by me. This train didnt replace any subway train. To Respawn This train at the Station named Sneakyville There is a Button saying MTA. This Train is pulling 2 engines and 2 coaches. Pictures of the regen And The train can be seen at the end of this page. On To the 6th And 7th One. These two trains are on a Elevated track which has 2 track lines, This Elevated Line is called the High Speed Line. The first train was built for this line was The Acela Express By Amtrak. The acela Was made by me, The train in the game is pulling 2 Engines And 2 coaches. To respawn it there is a station on the line Named Sneakyville Central. If you go on The Second Platfrom you will see the Acela Regen button. Pictures Of the regen button and the train is at the end of this page. Now On to the 2nd train on the High Speed Line. Its another amtrak train. The train leading is a AEM 7 It is based off of Amtrak's AEM 7s. It replaced The Amtrak Charger because he may wanted a new train. The train in the game is Pulling 1 engine and 4 coaches. To Respawn it There is a regen button saying Amtrak Under The acela regen button at Sneakyville Central. Pictures of the train and the regen button can be seen at the end of this page. Now On to the 8th train. The 8th train is on the Underground. It Is Another New York Subway MTA Train but its the B Train. Yes the train was made by me, The train spawns next to the Underground Sneakyville Station (Thats where the regen For this train is) The train in the game Is Pulling 2 engines And 2 coaches. The entrance, Regen button And the train can be seen at the end of this page. Now On to the Last Train. The last train is... is.... Is... The Flying Scotsman! You may be thinking Hold Up There is a flying Scotsman!? Yes there is. Its spawns where all the mainline train spawns. But the regen button is hidden and its only for admins. If you find the regen button dont tell anybody and Dont touch it. Pictures Of The train can be seen at the end of this page. Now That you reached the end Of This Page here is the pictures Of the trains and their regen buttons. After your done looking We will go on to the city Sneakyville.